To The Eternity
by Haneul.Cho
Summary: Mari kita menebus 3 tahun yang lalu di kehidupan yang lebih abadi, Jeno-ya.. Oneshoot NoMin (Jeno/Jaemin)


To The Eternity

.

.

.

Aku merapatkan mantel tebal yang menempel di tubuhku. Sekalipun sudah memakai mantel yang setebal ini,dinginnya udara musim dingin masih saja terasa menusuk bahkan hingga tulangku.

Satu persatu butiran salju yang lembut turun dari langit, semakin lama semakin banyak hingga mengotori mantel baby blueku. Ah, sepertinya hujan salju lebat akan mulai turun sekarang.

Kurasakan tubuhku mulai menggigil. Aku memeluk tubuhku, mencoba sedikit memberikan kehangatan untuk diriku sendiri, namun hasilnya nihil, dingin itu masih saja kurasakan. Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku.

Jam 8 malam..

Aku tersenyum kecut. Sudah berapa jam aku menunggunya disini?

Lee Jeno..kapan kau datang? Apa kau ingin mengingkari janjimu lagi?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, membiarkan salju berjatuhan di wajahku. Aku merindukanmu Jen, sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tak mengerti itu?

Disini…di taman ini, tempat pertama kita bertemu. Aku masih ingat saat kau terjatuh dari atas bangku kecil yang sedang kau gunakan untuk tidur. Aku mentertawakanmu saat itu. Dan itu membuatmu memarahiku, tapi pada akhirnya kau malah tersenyum dan meminta maaf atas hal memalukan yang tadi ku lihat dan juga karena telah awal pertemuan kita Jen, apa kau masih ingat?

Tapi 3 tahun yang lalu kau pergi ke Jepang, tanpa mau memberi tahuku alasan kepergianmu. Kau memintaku untuk menuggu. Asal kau tau Jen,tanpa kau mintapun aku akan menungumu sampai kapanpun itu. Sering aku mengirimu surat, e-mail dan pesan-pesan singkat untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu, tapi sekalipun kau tak pernah membalasnya. Kau seperti menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan aku sempat berfikir, kalau kau sudah melupakanku disana.

Tapi kemarin kau seolah mempermainkanku. Tiba-tiba saja kau mengirim e-mail kepadaku. Kau meminta untuk bertemu di taman ini pukul 5 sore, dan dengan perasaan bahagia aku begitu bahagia karena akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi apa ini? hampir 3 jam aku menunggu, kau tak kunjung datang. Apa kau memang sedang mempermainkanku, Lee Jeno?

Aku merasakan kepalaku mulai berdenyut sakit. Kanker sialan! tidak! aku mohon jangan sekarang! aku merogoh saku jaketku untuk mengambil obatku, dan berhasil. Tapi sial, obat itu terjatuh di tanah. Pandanganku mulai buram, membuatku harus merangkak terkebih dahulu untuk mencari obatku.

"ini.."

Aku cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalaku, saat mendengar sebuah suara berada di dekatku. Segera aku mengambil botol obatku yang ia ulurkan ke arahku dan meminumnya. Beberapa menit setelah meminum obat itu, pandanganku kembali seperti semula lagi walau kepalaku masih terasa sakit.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di depanku. Dia, Lee Jeno, orang yang telah kutunggu selama 3 tahun. Orang yang selalu kurindukan selama 3 tahun ini. Orang yang selalu ingin ku lihat.

Sekarang dia sedang bediri di depanku..

"mianhae Jaemin-ah..aku.."

Tanpa menunggu ia melanjutkan kata-kata, aku langsung memeluknya erat. Kutumpahkan seluruh air mataku di pelukannya. Dia membalas pelukanku. Dinginnya salju sama sekali tidak terasa lagi di tubuhku saat dia memelukku.

Pelukannya yang hangat.. satu hal yang selalu kurindukan darinya. Dan aku bersyukur bahwa kehangatan itu masih ada dalam dirinya.

Dia melepaskan pelukanku. Seketika dinginnya salju dapat kurasakan lagi. Dia mengangkat kepalaku yang menunduk, seolah memintaku untuk menatapnya. Jari-jarinya, yang entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, mengusap air mataku lembut.

"mianhae..aku terlambat.."

"kau jahat, Jeno-ya!" kupukul lengannya pelan, namun itu tidak sampai terjadi,karena dia terlebih dulu menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"mianhae..jeongmal mianhae.."

"maaf? apa kau pikir itu cukup untuk menghapus semua kesedihan yang kurasakan? tiga tahun yang lalu kau meninggalkanku ke Jepang tanpa memberikan alasan apapun! semua surat, e-mail dan pesan yang kukirim tak ada satupun yang kau balas. Dan tiba-tiba saja kemarin kau mengirim e-mail dan memintaku untuk bertemu disini. Tapi kau terlambat dan membuatku harus menunggumu lagi. Kau begitu kejam Jen!"

Aku terus mengungkapkan segala perasaan yang kurasakan selama ini mata terus saja terduduk lemas di kursi taman itu.

"perasaan rinduku padamu membuatku tersiksa, Jeno-ya.." aku berbicara lirih.

"aku juga sama tersiksanya denganmu Jaem, bahkan mungkin lebih tersiksa darimu. Rasa bersalah karena meninggalkanmu, rasa rinduku padamu dan juga rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhku menbuatku benar-benar tersiksa.."

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku padanya. Dia berbicara padaku, tapi matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Aku mencoba melihatya lebih teliti lagi. Selama 3 tahun tidak bertemu, aku merasa dia berubah. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari yang dulu, kepalanya ditutupi oleh beanie berwarna hitam, wajahnya seputih kertas dan bibirnya kering. Apa yang terjadi pada Jeno?

"bisakah kau katakan padaku apa alasanmu pergi ke Jepang, Jen?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku. Dan sekarang aku tau, betapa pucatnya wajah malaikatku. Tapi tetap saja, dia masih terlihat begitu sempurna dimataku. Lee Jeno memang selalu terlihat tampan dimata Na Jaemin.

"karena aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi bersamamu, Jaemin-ah.." jawabnya lirih, tapi suasana taman yang sepi dan sunyu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku mengernyitkan kening, bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku sakit..orangtuaku membawaku ke Jepang untuk berobat. Aku ingin sembuh, agar bisa hidup bersamamu lebih lama lagi.."

"kau sakit? kau sedang berbohong kan?" nadaku sedikit bergetar saat memberikan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"tiga tahun sudah aku hidup dengan penyakit sialan ini. Rasanya yang terlalu sakit, terkadang membuatku lelah, ingin menyerah. Tapi ketika aku mengingatmu, aku berpikir bahwa aku harus terus bertahan dan berjuang untuk sembuh, agar bisa menemuimu lagi.. tapi semuanya percuma,pengobatanku gagal. Aku sekarat, Jaem.."

Menangis. Aku hanya bisa menangis terisak mendengar apa yang Jeno katakan padaku. Ya Tuhan, jadi itu alasnnya dia meninggalkanku?

Apakah ini yang disebut takdir?

Asal kau tahu Jen, akupun juga sekarat..

"aku lelah, Jaem.."

Tiba-tiba saja Jeno menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Untuk beberpa menit kami berdua terdiam. Aku melepas pelukanku, saat merasakan sesuatu menetes di tanganku. Aku mengangat kepala Jeno yang masih bersandar di dadaku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat cairan merah kental mengalir dari hidung Jeno dan matanya tertutup.

"ya! Lee Jeno! Ada apa dengamu?"

Aku menggoncangkan kepalanya yang sekarang berada di dalam pegangan tanganku. Tapi nihil, Jeno tak kunjung membuka matanya. Aku meraba dadanya, dan aku hampir tidak merasakan detak jantungnya. Ya Tuhan..secepat ini kah Kau mengambilnya dariku?

Kami baru saja bertemu setelah 3 tahun berpisah. Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Aku mohon jangan secepat ini Tuhan..

Aku memeluk kepalanya erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"jangan menangis, Jaem.."aku melepaskan pelukanku dan melihatnya. Kulihat Jeno membuka matanya lagi, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Mata sipitnya terlihat begitu sayu, seperti menunjukkan bahwa begitu lelah dan kesakitan.

"jangan pergi..kumohon.."

"aku lelah..bolehkah aku tidur dipelukanmu?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Lee Jeno, aku mencintaimu..sampai kapanpun.." aku berbisik di telinganya.

"aku juga..mencintaimu.." jawabnya lirih.

Aku melihat mata Jeno tertutup kembali, tidak ada lagi hembusan nafas dan detak jantungnyapun menghilang. Aku tau,dia benar-benar telah pergi sekarang. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menangis, sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tuhan benar-benar telah membawa malaikatku pergi..

Kurasakan kepalaku mulai berdenyut sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. Aku memegangi kapalaku sambil tersenyum miris. Apa kali ini giliranku?

Jika memang iya, aku rela, aku rela jika Tuhan mengambil nyawaku sekarang. Karena setidaknya, aku sudah bertemu dengan malaikatku dan memeluknya, dan juga aku bisa mati di sampingnya.

Pandanganku mulai buram dan sedikit gelap, aku menutup mataku perlahan. Aku melihat sebuah cahaya, dimana ada Jeno diantara cahaya putih menyilaukan itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan dengan senang hati aku meraihnya dan kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Seketika tubuhku terasa ringan, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang terasa.

Tubuhku seperti melayang..

Bebas, dan tanpa beban..

Mari kita menebus 3 tahun yang lalu di kehidupan yang lebih abadi, Jeno-ya.

~END~

Huhuhuhu T-T

Maafkah FF romance abal-abalku ini T-T

Sebenernya ff ini udah pernah aku post di AFF dengan cast MyungYeol couple, hehehe

Maaf banget kalau alur ceritanya pasaran..hehe

Review kalian ditunggu untuk fanfic-fanfic selanjutnya


End file.
